


Nine months | foxxay

by perpetuumclausus



Series: ahs drabbles [15]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy, Sapphic, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuumclausus/pseuds/perpetuumclausus





	Nine months | foxxay

0

"Do you think ants have feelings?" It didn't take very long for Cordelia to roll over. "Y'know, do you think they know when someone flushes their mama or daddy down a toilet?" Cordelia's eyes shifted in the dimly lit room before settling upon Misty's ornate rings. "It isn't going to work." Misty's eyes flashed from Cordelia's gaze to her hands and back again. "What's not gonna work?" the younger witch asked with a tiny frown. "This," Cordelia whispered, tears threatening to leak from her eyes. "Delia." Misty reached forward, taking the Supreme's hands in her own. "You have to stop doing this to yourself every day, Delia. You think I don't know, but I've seen you in between teachin' your classes. I've seen you leavin' the greenhouse." The Supreme's strong demeanor began to crumble, tears slipping down her cheeks. No test or doctor would be able to confirm it that soon, but Misty had to keep in mind that Cordelia had been through all of this before with Hank. "We performed the ceremony, babe. Delia, come on," she said with a soft sigh. It didn't take long for Misty to pull the older witch into her embrace and pressed her lips against Cordelia's head. "What if we did it wrong?" she wept. "Delia - we did everything. And you're the Supreme - you don't even get sick anymore, you should be able to do this." Cordelia nestled against Misty's chest. "I /should/ be, it doesn't mean that I'll be able to." Misty wiped some tears away from the Supreme's face. "You are so strong. Trust that you can do this, you've done so much already, Delia."

It had taken some time for Cordelia to calm down. "Misty?" she finally asked, breaking their silence. "Hm?" the swamp witch mumbled. "No. I don't think ants have those feelings, but the fact that you think so only makes me love you more."

1

Cordelia wouldn't get ahead of herself. She couldn't allow herself to get her hopes up. She didn't really want to ignore any potential symptoms and something inside her knew well enough that a simple blood test would pick it up, maybe even a drug store pregnancy test - but she knew she'd be heartbroken if it came back with a negative response. So many times during her marriage to Hank she'd convinced herself that it had worked. Every pill, every spell, every technicality. She'd longed for it for so long.

When Cordelia started to experience nausea, she brushed it off. Each time she'd throw up - usually at the smell of onions in the kitchen or soap one of the new girls had been using in the bathroom - she'd try to conceal it. Her breasts were tender, maybe even slightly bigger. The Supreme's health had been impeccable. She had been absolutely radiant since taking on the role of "Supreme". Logically, she had to know, but a teeny part of her doubted it - doubted her body and agonized that it would end badly and the thought of disappointing Misty horrified her.

During this time Cordelia had grown increasingly distant. Misty trusted the love of her life and did what she knew how to do best - be by Cordelia's side no matter what the outcome would be. She knew to never push Delia on two things; her mother and the baby.

2

Misty did, however, start noticing little things that didn't quite add up. It started with Cordelia's sudden aversion to onions and roses. While she'd never been crazy about onions (no more than the normal amount, of course), she'd never showed any distaste for roses until then. And not only distaste but absolute repulsion. She'd caught her throwing up at least three times. Cordelia tried to pass it off as her body's way of rejecting toxins after some kind of 'cleanse', because even Misty knew that Delia couldn't get sick - couldn't get sick anymore. The ultimate though for Misty had been one night in bed. After almost two months, Cordelia had gotten in an exceptionally horny mood and wanted nothing more than for Misty to touch her. "Misty," she grumbled. "Please," she pleaded. 'Shit, Delia. I'm trying to warm up first," the swamp witch mumbled, easily sliding Cordelia's bra off. It didn't take long for Misty to begin caressing the older witch's breasts, immediately noticing the change. "Delia," the younger witch said. Even though Misty couldn't say she knew very much about pregnancy, she knew things got bigger as the baby got bigger. First, the food, then the vomiting, and the change Misty could feel and see in Cordelia's body. "Misty, it's okay. I promise, please," Cordelia pleaded again. She'd never been like this either. Misty moved back on the bed a little. "Delia. I'm - I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I'm going to ask Madi if she can drive me to the drug store down there and I'm gonna come home with one of those test things and you're gonna have to take it," Misty explained. "Why?" the older witch asked. "Because I really think you're pregnant.

"You check it - I can't see the result," she said warily, taking a seat on the edge of the bathtub. Misty's hand picked up the thin stick and held it up under the light. She'd never used one and hadn't seen one in person before. Thinking quickly, she picked up the box, wanting to make sure she read it carefully. "Delia?" she asked gently. She turned to the Supreme, she hadn't moved an inch, covering her eyes with her hand - just wanting an answer. "We're havin' a baby," Misty confirmed. Tears filled Cordelia's eyes. She stood shakily, wanting to look at the test for herself. "I'm - we're," she stuttered, seeing the confirmation for herself. Misty wrapped her arms around her love, feeling the energy between them. "I knew it, I knew I felt this new energy," Misty insisted. It took her mere seconds to drop to her knees, trying to 'sense' the tiny baby inside Cordelia. The older witch caressed the back of Misty's hand, feeling as if one weight had been lifted off her, although she still had her concerns.

3

Misty's eyes shot over to Cordelia as she spoke with the doctor. She knew that tone of voice, those expressions, even the slight clench of Cordelia's jaw - guarded and reserved as if she needed to protect herself. When the older witch leaned back so the doctor could examine her, Misty extended her arm and took Delia's hand tenderly, pressing the lightest kiss to the back of her hand. She sat through the discomfort, grasping Misty's hand a little tighter. The doctor squeezed the cold gel on her abdomen, taking a few minutes to take a look for herself. Misty experienced a funny sensation within her just as the loud and incredibly fast thudding filled the room. Her eyes darted from the screen to Cordelia's middle. -"That's -" the doctor began to say. " - our baby's heartbeat," Misty finished. "Is - is everything okay?" Cordelia asked once the doctor had cleaned her up. "Everything looks perfect," she insisted.

Some of Cordelia's anxiety had been relieved by the appointment, but she still struggled to sleep so early on in the pregnancy. "Baby, what are ya thinkin'?" Cordelia's eyes shifted and settled in the dark. A small part of her still couldn't believe that they'd conceived in the first place, not to mention that it all seemed to be going so smoothly. "I - want everything to be okay," the Supreme finally spoke. "Why wouldn't it be?" Delia knew the answer to that. The older witch squeezed her eyes shut. "Fiona, on more than a few occasions, told me that I didn't deserve - that I wouldn't make a good mother," she admitted, pain laced within her voice. Misty's eyes softened and grew bigger, much like a puppy. "Delia," she whispered, taking her love's hand. "You can't actually believe that. You - I know how long you've wanted this. Of course, you deserve everything - especially something like this. Anything Fiona said, she said out of pettiness. She couldn't even be a good mother to you." Logically, Cordelia knew that what Misty'd said made sense. She'd worked hard to work through the pain and emotional neglect she'd gone through in her younger years. "I just don't want anything to mess up, I don't want to lose my chance," the emotional woman expressed. Misty leaned over and took Cordelia's hand without any hesitation. "You are going to be great. The hardest part is over," she assured the older witch. "Trust your body will help grow that little one. That's all you can do now. So, take your vitamins, get a lot of rest, and eat plenty of bagels, so they come out big and strong," the swamp witch teased, a playful smirk over her face. "I love you," Cordelia adoringly admitted. Misty leaned in for a peck and the two fell asleep.

4

The tiny bump came first. The tiny swell of the Supreme's normally flat stomach. Cordelia felt it one morning and had to do a double-take in the mirror. She'd slowly been getting used to not only the pregnancy but trying to trust her body's ability to keep their little one safe and sound.

Like most things in her life, Cordelia feared she'd lose what she loved the most. It'd happened with Misty before, and she didn't know how she'd cope if she'd suddenly lost the little life growing within her. Cordelia kept herself mostly sane, more so on the outside and continued teaching classes and studying spells with the younger witches - despite the rough morning sickness she'd been enduring.

"I want to show you something." Misty followed Cordelia into one of the vacant rooms; a study room. "A surprise? Ooh," the swamp witch cooed. Misty had primarily been on guard ever since figuring out that her love would be having their baby. Cordelia hadn't asked for much. She'd actually been pretty quiet about it all and that had a way of making the younger witch wonder what could be going through the Supreme's mind. Misty hoped good things - but she knew that getting pregnant had a way of reminding Cordelia of her upbringing and that didn't sit well with her. "I originally wanted to wait until this evening or maybe even bed-time, but I can't wait. Knowing that it's there and - I need to share this." Misty watched expectantly. Cordelia lifted the blouse she had on and set it beside the chair in the study. Misty's eyes zeroed in on the change as soon as she could see it with her bare eye. "Delia," she breathed. Her eyes filled with tears instantaneously. "That's our girl," she whispered. "Ours," Cordelia whispered in awe.

Misty started to fall asleep that night with her head next to the barely noticeable baby bump that houses and represented their unborn child. Cordelia threaded her fingers through the younger witch's hair at a comforting pace, feeling more love in that room that night than she had in her entire life.

5

Misty'd been growing increasingly impatient. The pregnancy stuck and Cordelia continued progressing at a healthy rate, however, the Supreme still didn't want to share the big news. She still worried greatly about 'jinxing' the whole thing.

"It's going to get harder to hide," the younger blonde reasoned that night in bed. "I'm not showing too much yet." Yet. Cordelia knew that being fairly petite would work against her. She'd show more once she really did start to show. "They'd all be so happy for us, Delia. Baby would have so many aunts!" The Supreme bit her bottom lip, knowing that Misty had a point there. "I just - don't want to do anything to jeopardize this," she said, moving a hand over her abdomen. "You're not. If everything goes okay during the next visit, will you please consider it?"

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I need to speak with you - to you." The Supreme's footsteps echoed in the vacant bedroom that once belonged to the redheaded witch. "I need to tell you something." Cordelia carefully took a seat on the bed, deeply breathing in the scent of the late witch's pillow. "It worked, it finally worked. We're having-," she began to say, before pausing. "We're - I'm having a baby. I'm having a girl and you aren't here for it," she admitted, trying her best to stifle her sobs. Cordelia's body shook as she told Myrtle about the baby, although she knew Myrtle would never answer back.

"I'm ready to tell them," the Supreme decided. The statement caught the younger witch off guard. "Now? Are you sure?" she asked a hint of curiosity in her tone, wondering what had caused Cordelia to make that decision after so long. The Supreme paced slightly, keeping to herself. "I told Myrtle," the older blonde revealed. The hormones had been getting to her, even more than earlier in her pregnancy. Misty knew the emotional impact that would have on Cordelia and also had a pretty good idea of what that meant for them. They would be telling everyone about the baby - and soon.

"It's a cake," Misty pointed out. "I know it's a cake, love - I just don't understand what a cake had to do with telling everyone that we're having a baby." Misty grabbed the utensil, licking the fresh icing with her tongue. "When someone cuts the celebratory cake - they'll see that we've filled it with pink M&Ms," the witch stated a proud smile on her face. "Misty Day - you smart lady." Cordelia kissed Misty's lips briefly, leaning into her side. "Anything for my girls."

Everyone looked around the room with expectant eyes, waiting for something 'big' that Miss Cordelia needed to speak with them about. The older girls; primarily Zoe, Madison, and Queenie had an inkling. Zoe had witnessed and taken over for Cordelia's spell practice after many bouts of nausea and vomiting so bad that she'd had to step back. Zoe had shared that news with Queenie - and Madison had heard Misty and Cordelia going at it many times during the night. And Cordelia didn't exactly not look pregnant - she remained small, but definitely looked different, no matter how hard she tried to conceal it. And of course, Mallory and although the young witch couldn't explain it for her life she'd somehow been able to sense the little life inside Cordelia from the mere second her heart had started beating. A nervous sigh left the Supreme's body, the same smile matched it. She'd been so fearful of something going wrong, so concerned that she'd jinx the little happy family she'd been growing for so long. Madison cleared her throat, an obviously annoyed expression on her face. "I have some news I'd like to share with you," the Supreme began. "Some of you have probably noticed that we've had some changes lately. Our Zoe has been teaching more and more of your spell lessons and practices - classes that I would usually teach. Queenie has been spending time with all of you at the breakfast table in the mornings, where I used to sit and catch up with you girls. Misty has taken on nearly all of the greenhouse responsibilities and has been checking in all of your plants and harvesting the fruit from our garden. And there is a reason for that." A few of the girls looked concerned, wondering if Miss Cordelia had fallen ill. The Supreme held her hand out for Misty to take it and squeezed her hand tightly. "I'm pregnant," she admitted. "We are having a baby in a little under four months, I'm more than halfway through." Misty beamed proudly at the announcement. Zoe stood first, hugging Cordelia firmly, but gently. "Oh my God, congratulations! You two deserve this so much," the wise younger witch said. "Thank you, dear." When Zoe moved to give Misty a tight hug, many of the other girls congratulated Cordelia too. "We know. You've gained weight," Madison bluntly pointed out. "Either way, congrats on the soon to be hillbilly baby," she said with a partially playful eye roll.

After announcing that they'd be having cake shortly, Mallory took her turn last. "Miss Cordelia," she said, a twinkle in her eye. Mallory had grown increasingly close to Misty and especially Cordelia in the time since she'd started attending Miss Robichaux's. She took the woman's hands, smiling brightly as her eyes settled upon the Supreme's bump. "I knew," she wanted to say. But she didn't. "I'm so happy for you both," the powerful young witch expressed, embracing Cordelia carefully - and as if like clockwork Cordelia felt her baby kick for the first time.

"Has everyone made a guess?" Cordelia asked. "Please tell me if it's a girl that you aren't going to name her after some sleazy Fleetwood Mac song?" Madison complained. Cordelia's eyes were focused on the cake, carefully slicing once Misty joined her. The girls clapped and cheered as the pink M&Ms spilled from inside. Misty placed a hand on Cordelia's jaw, pulling her in for a big kiss.

6

Cordelia had noticed the baby's movement increase greatly since they told the rest of the coven. Cordelia figured that most of that had to do with the fact that she'd told almost everyone and felt far enough along to let go of some of the anxiety she held within about something going array during her pregnancy.

Most nights the two women would spend planning their wedding; they hadn't gotten married in any traditional sense, but they knew they felt that their souls were entwined in every way. Still, somehow they both knew that they wanted that - and that they wanted their little one to be in the wedding, even if that meant asking Mallory to carry the tiny infant down the aisle as flower girl. "Roses, lilies or -" Cordelia lifted off, tapping the pen against her clipboard. "Chrysanthemums?" the swamp witch asked, nearly interrupting the older witch. She nodded, stopping to fix her glasses. "Cake?" she asked, studying the list she'd already made. "Pie or cake?" Misty asked, reaching up and carefully removing Cordelia's clipboard and then the pen from her hand. "What do /you/ think, baby girl?" Misty asked, placing one hand over Cordelia's tummy. Cordelia could feel their daughter moving inside her at the sound of Misty's voice. Misty had been feeling the baby move and had been taking advantage of the time she had to speak to their unborn child since the reveal party. "She's sayin' lilacs," Misty teased gently, a sly smile growing on her face as she looked at her love.

"And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills," Misty sang calmly. Cordelia slowly drifted to sleep before feeling a nudge from Misty. "Delia, what do we name her?" The older witch blinked slowly. "Our daughter?" The bright-eyed younger witch had her head beside Cordelia's middle and two hands over the swell of her skin. "What do you like?" the Supreme asked, taking a second to glance at the clock. She'd never shut Misty down - no matter the hour. "I don't think we should name her Rhiannon - I know Madi said that to make fun of me, but - I don't think we should do it anyway." Cordelia sat up a little straighter, moving her hand over one of Misty's. "Why, honey? You've always loved that name. What changed?" Misty shook her head a little. "Do you think givin' the baby a Fleetwood Mac or Stevie name is sleazy?" Cordelia furrowed her brow. "Sleazy? How can a name that means something be sleazy? Madison really said that?" she asked with a frown. "I just don't want anyone thinkin' she's weird. I always felt like that - my parents, the church - I didn't have friends or family growin' up. I just want her to be accepted and loved -" the swamp witch trailed off. "Love," Cordelia said, using her free hand to cup Misty's cheek. "Look at me. If you want to name our sweet, innocent little girl after Stevie, you know that with all my heart I want that too. We all know you had Stevie and the band when you didn't have anyone else. It isn't sleazy or even peculiar. It's simply you - and I wouldn't have you any other way - or our daughter, for that matter whether she's Stephanie, Rhiannon, or even Stevie; she's ours. Beautifully yours and beautifully mine," she whispered. Misty pressed a soft kiss to Cordelia's lips and traced her thumb over her love's navel. "I love you, Delia." "I love you too, my dear."

7

They'd both agreed on an animal-themed nursery - full of gators, giraffes, and other wildlife. Misty had a great sense of love and respect for all of God's creatures and wanted to feature frogs in their daughter's nursery too, as a nod to her past.

It didn't take Misty very long to set almost everything up, singing and swaying to nursery renditions of Fleetwood Mac's biggest hits - possibly her proudest purchase she'd made for the baby. She'd planned on humming it to the baby, familiarizing her with the soothing and gentle sounds of her favorite band instead of the modern music that quite frankly made her a little uncomfortable. And Cordelia never had a single problem with their baby girl learning Fleetwood Mac's discography while still in the womb - Misty breathed that music and seeing her soon to be wife bond with their unborn daughter over a growing love for Stevie Nicks warmed her heart to no end.

"I think I did it." The wavy-haired witch stood, wiping her hands on her dress and proudly placing them on her hips. She looked very accomplished and Cordelia found that so endearing. "Now what would I do without you?" The Supreme teased, rewarding Misty with a gentle kiss. She hadn't meant for it to progress, but before either of them knew it Misty had pinned Cordelia against the bed in their room. "Let me make you feel real good, mama," the younger witch nearly growled against her skin, nibbling and nipping at the tender are near Delia's collarbone before moving to her breasts - stopping and paying special attention to her sorest spots. "Do you have any idea how attractive you are, Delia? Oh my God," she breathed, peppering kisses down her stomach, stopping to press one gentle kiss just beneath her love's belly button. Misty continued with Cordelia's permission, of course, and slickly removed the older witch's underwear. A soft and steady moan purred from the pregnant witch. "Tell me if I'm hurtin' you," Misty whispered softly, giving herself full access to Cordelia's damp privates. Cordelia could hardly take the teasing any longer as she felt her love's fingers play at her most sensitive bit and the Supreme grumbled a desperate "fuck me" to her fiancee.

The two fell asleep that evening wrapped up in each other's arms, Misty's head against Cordelia's chest and a hand over their unborn daughter - Misty'd slowly fallen asleep to Cordelia's steady heartbeat.

8

The pressure against Cordelia's bladder had increased rapidly as the baby grew. She'd even almost wet herself after Queenie made a downright hilarious joke at the breakfast table. She frequented the bathroom - especially late at night as her due date approached. One particular night she couldn't help but pay attention to the soft music and then singing she could hear down the hall. A light illuminated the way to the nursery. She could see Misty swaying while standing on a chair, paint in her hair as she hummed along to 'Sara'. Cordelia smiled softly, her hand gravitating instinctively over her bump. Her eyes watched her soon to be wife, a loving glow in her eyes. "Ahem," the Supreme cleared her throat. "Oh good God, you scared me, Delia!" she exclaimed with a breathy laugh. "I'm sorry, baby. Come down off that chair - you have paint in your hair." Misty climbed down off her chair with Cordelia's help and leaned against her while the older witch combed through her love's curls with her fingers. She braided it slowly, rubbing Misty's shoulder after. "The room looks so wonderful," she commented, moving her hand back to her stomach. "You think so? It's not done yet - but will be so soon." Cordelia smiled, taking another long glance around the nearly finished nursery. "Come to bed, darling. It's late." Misty took her hand and the pair went to bed.

The next couple weeks included Misty working nearly day and night on their daughter's nursery and the free time she'd spent kissing Cordelia's bump or speaking or singing to their baby. "She's going to know your voice so well once she's out here with us," the older witch said sweetly, stroking her love's hair. "You think?" Cordelia smiled lovingly. "I know."

Even though most others would've started nesting by then, Cordelia seemed to grow calmer and calmer as the day drew closer. She'd be due in just a few weeks and the two had much to do. The older witch made plans for Zoe and Queenie to take on her teaching responsibilities for a while, and they had all the supplies they would need to take their daughter home from the hospital - car seat included.

"Delia?" Misty tried to conceal a big grin as she led her blindfolded and very pregnant fiancee to the nursery. "Is that?" Cordelia paused, breathing in the scent. "Fresh lilac?" she sniffed. "Mhm," the swamp witch hummed, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "One, two, three," she breathed, revealing the nature and animal-themed nursery to Cordelia. "Oh my, Misty - this is absolutely beautiful. It's -" tears filled the Supreme's eyes. A hand moved over her bump, and she shook her head. She wrapped her arms around the younger witch. "I love you, thank you." Misty smiled brightly. "Oh, I knew you'd love it!"

9

Surprisingly, Misty seemed to be the most nervous about the baby arriving. She spent each day compulsively checking on Cordelia, rubbing cocoa butter into her stretched and tender skin, and making sure that her love had absolutely everything she needed to prepare for bringing their little love into the world. She wanted Cordelia to be as comfortable as possible and would do just about anything to make sure of that.

"Honey? Where are those extra seeds? The springtime ones?" Cordelia asked. She got down off a chair in the greenhouse, wobbling a little on her feet. "Delia, you should be in bed!" Misty reminded her, holding her arms to steady her. "I just have a few more things to do, then I promise I will," the Supreme assured her with a gentle smile. "The seeds, darling?" she asked again. "Oh. They're at my shack. Do you need them today?" Cordelia moved toward the plants. "I'd certainly like them today if it isn't too much trouble."

Misty didn't know how safe she felt driving Cordelia around in her tender state, but she also felt relief at the fact that she could keep a constant eye on her. So, when Cordelia suddenly insisted that she /had/ to have a hot fudge sundae with banana ice cream, Misty couldn't say no. "It's very good, she loves it," the pregnant witch assured her. "Do you - why don't you just stay here? I'll grab the seeds real quick, Delia." Cordelia nodded, leaning back a bit in her seat. "Okay, honey."

"Ah, shit," the swamp witch cussed, cutting her finger on one of the paper packets. She turned the sink on to rinse off the small cut. In the car, Cordelia crossed her arms, feeling the usual pressure against her bladder. She shifted slightly and cringed when she felt her pants grow increasingly wet. She reached a hand to her crotch, awkwardly sniffing the liquid. Panic set in her, although she tried her best to practice normal breathing patterns. When Cordelia opened the door and finally stood, she felt a new pressure against her crotch that she hadn't ever felt before. New wetness traveled through her and when a gut feeling told her to check, she pulled her hand out from beneath her pants and saw the bright red blood. The expectant witch's heart began to pound with anxiety. Blood couldn't be normal, not normal at all. Cordelia could feel the blood pooling inside her underwear and even running down her leg as she stumbled into the shack. The pain grew quickly and all of the stress had her in tears by the time she got inside. "Misty!" she screamed, quickly discarding her pants and then underwear. "Misty!" the Supreme screamed again in desperation and fear. "Delia - I," she stopped in her tracks, suddenly fearing the worst. "Misty, you have to help me," Cordelia whispered tearfully. "Help me, help me!"

It didn't take much for Misty to carry Cordelia to her bed. "You're okay, it's okay. Breathe," the younger witch instructed. "I can't - oh God, I can't," the older witch whispered, beginning to sob out of fear. "Delia, I know you're scared - but you have to stop. Pull it together and relax your body," Misty snapped. Cordelia obeyed and started to relax her body. Misty had watched and taken part in too many animal births. She knew enough to know that if they had a chance - any chance at all that Cordelia would need to stay as calm as possible so that they could ease the baby out of her with as little stress as possible. "Hospital?" Cordelia whispered. Misty knew that they probably didn't have the time for that either.

This time Misty braided Cordelia's hair, wanting it out of her face. They found her a decent position to take some pressure off her back and pelvis as she labored. Misty rubbed her back and held her hand, at times remaining silent and other times singing - all at Cordelia's request. "I feel so weak, so tired," she whispered. "I know, love. Just keep your eyes open." The older witch shifted a little with the sudden desire to push. She didn't make a lot of noise and didn't have a lot of energy left to do so. "Delia, keep going. Keep going, just a little bit." Misty watched patiently and anxiously until the baby started crowning. "Delia, I know you're exhausted but I see her little head, baby, I see it," Misty encouraged her with tearful eyes. "R-really?" Misty swallowed hard. "Yeah, just - a couple more. Please, we're so close." Two big pushes and their daughter slid out into Misty's arms. She could immediately tell that the baby hadn't breathed yet and that she'd turned a blueish color. Misty started to unravel the cord from around the baby's neck, hoping that would do the trick. She felt like vomiting but knew she had to push everything aside and try to help their daughter. Cordelia's eyes began to close, entirely exhausted from all the laboring and the blood loss. "Come on, come on, you're a little fighter," she whispered, rubbing the baby's cold body. "Delia?" Misty painfully asked. "Delia, I know you're tired - but, please. Please, wake up. We need you," she insisted, bringing the lifeless baby to Cordelia's bedside. The Supreme flickered her eyes open just a little bit, needing time and definitely medical intervention to help her heal from what she'd just been through. "You're the only one that can bring her back," Misty insisted, nudging her pale soulmate on the bed. Cordelia took an unstable breath as the younger witch held their discolored daughter out in front of her. With one breath - all that Cordelia could muster up in her condition, a loud and fast sound filled the room. The exhausted Supreme's head hit the pillow with a thud just as their daughter took her first breath, a gentle cry leaving her tiny mouth.

"Well, Ms. Goode - that second blood transfusion really did the trick, huh? You'll be as good as new in no time at all." Misty sat in a chair right next to Cordelia's bed, her hands gently tracing their infant's skin. "Baby Girl Goode passed all of her tests. She is absolutely thriving." Misty smiled, leaning down and kissing their sleeping daughter's forehead. "You want to try breastfeeding again, Ms. Cordelia?" The nurse helped Cordelia help the baby latch on. "Misty?" she asked once they were alone. "I need to thank you. Without you - your calm demeanor when it mattered the most and your ability to help us, I don't know if she'd be here right now. I have always wanted this," she whispered, tracing the outline of their baby's face. "This is my dream, Misty," Cordelia reminded her, tears quickly filling her eyes. Cordelia's tone and words struck a chord in her heart. "Delia," she whispered, taking a seat beside her girls on the bed. "This is my dream, too. Seein' you with our baby is all I've ever wanted. I love you too - I would do anything for either of you. But really, you're the one who did this. You gave her everything she needed and just a little more," the younger witch stated, her eyes moving to their baby. "She didn't come out livin'. You brought her back, you brought her back." The words echoed through Cordelia's mind. "I think I know what we should name her," the emotional Supreme stated. Both women looked at each other with glossy eyes before their eyes settled upon their newborn daughter.

10

"And we really just couldn't stomach the thought of us waiting for any longer - so," the older blonde laughed. "We know it isn't ideal to have your one-month-old serve as your flower girl, but we've never been all that traditional, huh?" Cordelia asked, laughing softly as she turned to her bride. "For fuck's sake, cut the fucking cake already," Madison interrupted. Cordelia and Misty exchanged a look, smiling at each other again.

"Sorry, but she's fussing a lot, I think she's hungry again," Mallory explained, handing the baby off to Cordelia. "No problem, thank you, girls, for watching her during the wedding." Zoe gave them a gentle smile. "Oh, it's no problem. I love my little goddaughter," she responded. "We helped each other, Mallory's really great with the baby, too." Misty smiled at them both before turning to her wife. "Are you happy now that we're married?" the younger witch asked. "I've always been happy with you, love. This one made me so complete," the Supreme admitted, gesturing to their daughter in her arms. "But without you - I never would've had the strength to do any of this."

Cordelia woke to a strange grumbling noise.

"Delia?" She rubbed her eyes rolling over in bed.

"Yes, love?" she mumbled sleepily.

The younger witch moved her fingers through her curls. "Do you think ants have feelings?"

Epilogue

"We got the cake!" Mallory exclaimed. "Oh good, thank you!" Cordelia set the party supplies she'd just picked up in the corridor. "Where's Lilac?" she asked. "She's playing tea party with Zoe upstairs. She's doin' a great job at suckin' on the little cups - I think she's finally getting more teeth in." Mallory began hanging the streamers with Misty when a car pulled up outside. "Stevie's here!" the swamp witch exclaimed, running outside to greet her. "You came!" the barefoot witch exclaimed. Stevie exited the vehicle with her suitcase in hand. "Of course - do you think I'd miss my goddaughter's first birthday?" Misty pulled the White Witch in for a big hug.

Madison hovered over the cake. "Remind me why you weirdos call her Lilac, again? She has a real name, you even wrote it on the cake. Granted, it's not the best name - but thank God it isn't Rhiannon." Misty smirked slightly. "Hey - I love her name and I think Lilac is a great nickname," Stevie interrupted. "This song is for my goddaughter, Miss Emmeline Myrtle Goode-Day." The younger witch smiled as Stevie began singing a much softer mashup of 'Dreams' and 'Gypsy' for the one-year-old. "I noticed you didn't touch Lilac's cake," Mallory commented, joining Misty in the kitchen. "I'm not all that hungry," she admitted with a soft smile. Mallory moved her hands to her lap, watching Misty as Misty watched Cordelia hold their young daughter on her lap, clapping along to Stevie Nicks in the parlor room. "You know - I knew about baby Emmeline before you even did, right?" the youngest and brightest witch asked. "It's possible that Miss Delia told me a little somethin' about that," she admitted, smiling. "You wanna know somethin', Mallory? You have a gift. A very special gift. You're already so damn powerful and that's only gonna get stronger as you mature - we both think so," Misty nodded confidently. Mallory's lips curved into a smile. "Misty?" the younger witch asked again. "Before Cordelia had Lilac, I could feel her. I could sense her heartbeat. I could feel the happiness that she would bring to all of us," she explained. Misty smiled gratefully. The young witch's hand found its way to take Misty's. She hesitated briefly, her eyes flickering back to Cordelia and the baby. "What is it, Mallory?" the swamp witch asked, feeling the rush of the younger witch's energy by her touch alone.

Mallory's eyes met Misty's again.

"You're going to have another baby. I can feel it, right now. Misty, you're pregnant."

Misty's breath hitched.

Mallory smiled.


End file.
